


A Memorable Match

by ericsonclan



Series: Talk Derby to Me [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The Ericson Ravagers face off against the Ferndale Decimators. None of their lives will ever be the same.
Relationships: Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Talk Derby to Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820809
Kudos: 1





	A Memorable Match

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Ugh, can we just change our color?” Violet rolled forward on her skates, her hands messing with her armband that held the number 11. 

“Aw, come on, Vi, it’s not a bad color,” Sophie looked up from tying her skates. The dark purple of her outfit seemed to make her red hair stand out even more than usual. “Right, Minnie?”

Minnie glanced over at her twin and gave a half-hearted nod before turning her attention back to their opponents for tonight’s match. Only three of them were out so far from their locker rooms, but just from the air around them it was clear that they would be a strong team. Their jammer, a short black girl, was talking with a tall Indian girl with a braid. The bright green on the jammer’s helmet seemed to stand out prominently as she held a hand up to her chin. 

“They seem strong,” Therissa rolled forward, motioning to the enemy team, her light brown hair swaying slightly behind her, “Especially their jammer. Be sure to block well for Vi.” She looked towards the twins. Sophie hit her hand against her heart, looking up at their leader with a confident smile. “Don’t worry, we’re gonna give them a hell of a time to get anywhere near her!” 

“That’s right, Violet’s got nothing to worry about with us,” Minnie’s smile mirrored her twin’s as she readjusted her helmet. Suddenly a loud feedback echoed throughout the rink, causing both sides to cover their ears to block out some of the sound. 

“Oops, sorry…. Testing, testing. Alright.” The announcer cleared their throat. “Both teams get ready. The match will be starting in just a few minutes.” 

Sophie got up, sliding forward with her team as they got in position. Now that they were next to the opposing team the air felt thick with tension. Roller derby was never a non-violent sport, but this match felt like it was going to be more cutthroat than usual. Therissa rolled by Violet, whispering a quick message in her ear before sliding beside the girl with the braid on the opposite  
team. 

“Get ready for the match between The Ericson Ravagers and The Ferndale Decimators! Ready, set…” a sound rang out, signaling the beginning of the match. Violet was off like a shot, trying to get near the head of the pack to start her string of points. Sophie and Minnie tried to go forward to make sure their jammer made it safely ahead of them only to be hit hard by two of the opposing team’s members. Sophie gritted her teeth as she fought back while Minnie squeezed through a small opening.

“Looks like the Ravagers’ jammer Nugget is making her way towards the front of the pack, but The Decimators’ jammer Banshee isn't letting her get away with it!” The announcer’s voice echoed through the rink. 

Looking forward. Sophie noticed that Banshee was nearing Violet, her dark brown curls blowing in the wind while her golden brown eyes shone with determination. 

Suddenly the announcer continued, “Uh oh, looks like Piranha has marked her first victim but who is it?” 

Sophie glanced behind her, noticing an oddly cheery girl skating past her. Shit, she and Minnie needed to get towards the front in order to give Violet the gap she needed over Banshee. A loud crash resonated behind them. A few folded chairs clashed to the ground, signalling that the first member had been taken down.

“Looks like Reaper holds true to her name, taking out Whiplash in one brutal hit to the side!” Sophie’s eyes caught the corner of Therissa’s figure as she struggled up to her feet. Sophie then sent a signal over to her sister who nodded in understanding. Suddenly both twins sent a devastating attack towards their aggressors, sending them tumbling over.

“And just like that, folks, it seems that Killer Bee and Viper’s deadly combo is already being put to use. Crusher and Razor are down for the count. I’d hate to be on the receiving end of that combination!”

Minnie and Sophie high fived before focusing on the task at hand. Both of them skated as fast as they could, keeping their center of gravity low as they turned the sharp corner. Soon they had moved to the front of the pack where Piranha, Banshee and Violet were. Immediately the twins pushed past the two members of the opposing team, each grabbing one of Violet’s arms. With a mighty toss the twins whipped Violet forward, sending her skating way beyond their opponent’s jammer. 

After a few seconds the twins moved close to each other, walling up to make sure the jammer couldn’t get past. Banshee cursed under her breath as she struggled to find an opening. The announcer kept mentioning different team members on both sides taking hits. but it didn’t seem to matter. Violet was far ahead of the pack and Banshee wasn’t leaving the sisters’ trap anytime soon. 

Suddenly Piranha skated by them, giving a mischievous smirk as she passed. Sophie and Minnie’s eyes widened in shock at her speed; she was by far one of the fastest skaters on both teams. She made up the distance to Violet in a matter of seconds. Piranha leaned over, grabbing one of her tags. In one fluid movement it was decided: Violet was their target. Sophie and Minnie looked concerned but decided the best they could do was continue to block the jammer. 

“Viper better watch out, it looks like Reaper is about to add to her count!” 

Sophie’s eyes shot over towards her left side where the Indian girl with the braid looked at her with a competitive smile. Reaper swung forward to land a hit on Sophie who stopped in her tracks to dodge it but immediately regretted her decision. Banshee skated forward along with Reaper. Their wall had been broken. Minnie and Sophie cursed as they pushed their legs even harder to make up the distance but they wouldn’t make it in time. Reaper was already on her way towards their teammate. 

Violet’s eyes shot up when Reaper appeared by her side. Without hesitation Reaper elbowed the Ravagers’ jammer, causing her to spill into the crowd and knock into some chairs. The twins were about to speed up when Therissa skated by their side, giving them the signal to hang back. Reluctantly they agreed, unsure why their leader wanted that.  
“  
Looks like Whiplash is on a revenge spree!” The announcer’s voice was bouncing with excitement. “ She’s facing off against Reaper who isn’t budging!”

Therissa fought hard against her opponent. Neither of them seemed to be able to get the upper hand as they made their way around the rink. 

Suddenly Sophie was struck by what she was sure was their leader's motives. She was trying to get Reaper to move faster, lulling her into a false sense of security while they held back so that as soon as she completed her lap Violet could get back in. Sophie glanced over at Violet who looked pissed off. Her nose was purple and bloody as she crossed her arms, waiting to get back in hopes of winning the game.

It took no time at all before Violet was back on the rink, her rage emitted from her body so copiously that some of the members on the opposing team flinched as she barrelled past them. She was well on her way to catching up to Banshee. Minnie and Sophie thought it best to knock out some of the easier opponents so that their jammer could focus on getting points.

Out of nowhere, a voice appeared in Sophie’s right ear. “Tag, you’re it!” The voice had a sweet tone to it, but underneath that lay a mischievous edge. When she looked over, Sophie was surprised to see the tagger Pirahna in between her and Minnie. Her eyes danced with chaos as she moved over to Minnie and proceeded to pants her. Letting out a fit of giggles, she zoomed forward, leaving the twins shocked in her chaotic wake.

“It looks like Piranha had tagged Viper only to then pants Killer Bee!”

Minnie’s face grew bright red as she struggled to get her shorts back up. “That can’t be fucking legal!” she hissed only to be surprised when the referee seemed fine with it, allowing Piranha to continue on. Sophie and Minnie easily caught up to the tagger. They were now closer than ever to their jammer. 

Piranha looked back at Minnie’s with a playful smile. “Hey Killer Bee, you have a killer butt,” she winked, a flirtatious look on her face. If Minnie’s face wasn’t red before, it sure was now. She tried to make a comment about it, but seemed too flustered to even form a complete sentence. Sophie wished she could help her sister, but right now she was marked, meaning that everyone on the enemy’s team was after her. She fought valiantly against the numerous encounters with the other team, but eventually one of them knocked her out of the rink, causing her to scratch up both of her legs as they skidded against the hard concrete. She looked towards the front of the pack and noticed that Violet was fighting viciously with Banshee, both of them trying to get the lead they needed for their team. It was still anyone’s game. Sophie got up to her feet and reentered the rink. They were going to win. Sophie believed it with all her heart.

\---

“I can’t believe we fucking lost,” Violet groaned, wincing as Sophie applied some pressure on her broken nose.

“Sorry, I need to clean it before setting it,” Sophie mumbled apologetically while wiping away a stream of blood. 

“It’s fine. Where’s Minnie?” Violet’s eyes searched their locker room. 

“Hiding in the bathroom. Too embarrassed to even talk to me,” Sophie moved her hand around Violet’s nose. “Ready?”

Violet took a deep breath before nodding. With one quick movement Sophie reset Violet’s nose. It let out a disturbing sound as it popped back in place. Violet looked down at Sophie’s multiple scrapes and bruises. “Need help with any of yours?” she motioned towards a bad gash on Sophie’s leg. 

Sophie’s eyes traveled down to look at it. She looked back up at Violet with a bright smile while waving dismissively. “Nah, it’ll heal,”

The two remained quiet for a few minutes while they cleaned up their injuries.

“That team was intense,” Sophie whispered as she placed a bandaid over a cut on her arm. 

“They were insane. Can’t believe they pantsed Minnie. They even kicked Therissa’s ass and made it look easy.” Violet let out an annoyed groan. “They kicked all our asses.”

Sophie was about to reply to her teammate’s statement when she heard a quiet knock on the door. 

There in the doorway was Reaper. Her expression seemed hard to read. “May I come in?” 

“Sure,” Sophie rose up and grabbed the first aid kit before she turned to Violet. “I’m gonna check on Minnie,” With that Sophie disappeared further into the locker room, leaving Violet alone with Reaper. 

There was an awkward silence between the two girls before Reaper spoke.

“I want to apologize. When I hit you I hadn’t intended the blow to land so hard or directly on your face.” The girl’s face fell, an apologetic look in her eyes.

“It’s fine,” Violet gave a shrug. “Worse stuff has happened in a derby match. Besides, it was a pretty clean break. Should heal in no time.”

“Still it was a dirty move,”

Violet gave a chuckle. “Your tagger’s move was the dirty one. Can’t believe she did that.”

“Renata can be… a lot.” The girl scratched the side of her neck before she extended her hand. “It was a good match today, one of the best ones I’ve had in a while. I’m Prisha.”

Violet studied Prisha’s hand for a moment before accepting it and giving a firm handshake. “Violet.” 

A smile appeared on Prisha’s face at her name. “It’s nice to meet you, Violet. I hope that our teams will have another match some time in the future.”

“Yeah, but you better watch out. We’re gonna kick your asses next time.” Violet gave a smirk up at her opponent. 

Prisha’s face seemed to mirror Violet’s as she looked back at her. “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
